Love and Death
by KamoyYo
Summary: En medio de un nuevo asesinato Humphrey lucha por no delatarse frente a Camille aunque cada vez es mas difícil ocultar lo que siente


_**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por escribir en español , se que este foro es en ingles , pero amo Death in Paradise , y si bien al igual que mucha gente extraño a Richard creo que Kris Marshall es un gran actor y le tome un gran cariño a su personaje. Espero les guste , he escrito unos cuantos capítulos mas que me gustaría publicar mas adelante, gracias por leer! **_

Humphrey Goodman había llegado a la comisaria mas temprano que de costumbre, apenas había amanecido y el reloj marcaba la 05:50 AM.

Había pasado una noche difícil, no consiguió dormir muy bien , le dolía la cabeza y un mismo pensamiento le rondaba desde hacia varios días la mente. Decidió sentarse en su escritorio tratando de relajarse antes de empezar su día laboral, no sin antes prepararse un té (bendita costumbre inevitable) , y encender todos los ventiladores de la sala. Si bien ya se había acostumbrado al calor permanente de la isla; de vez en cuando no podía evitar extrañar las lluvias, los helados y nevados inviernos de su Londres natal.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados reclinado contra la silla lo que a él le parecieron segundos, hasta que una voz familiar lo saco de su trance.

Señor , esta bien? - pregunto Fidel

Fidel... hola, buenos días!- enderezándose un poco pregunto la hora, al ver que ya eran las 6:30 intento parecer lo mas despierto que pudo.

Fidel aun mirándolo con curiosidad le informo sobre un asesinato en una de las casas vacacionales de alquiler del puerto . Cuando Humphrey pregunto por Camille , supo que ella ya estaba en camino junto con Dwayne .

La casa que Thomas Abrington había alquilado era una de las mas hermosas mansiones que el detective hubiera visto, contando con un gran sistema de seguridad: tras pasar la entrada principal con una hermosa puerta de barrotes dorados, se pasa a una calle de pocos metros, esta termina en una gran porción de tierra elevada pero solo se puede acceder directamente a la casa por 4 senderos rodeados de pasto de un verde brillante. -Son como un espejo- exclamo Humphrey al pararse en el camino en el que se encontraba el cadáver, sus compañeros de trabajo y 4 personas mas . Saludo a los testigos presentándose con una inclinación de cabeza, , pero fue a Camille a quien se dirigió .

Buenos días Camille!

Buenos días señor- respondió la chica - esta usted bien? pregunto al ver las enormes ojeras en el rostro del detective

Si .. todo bien - mintió - que tenemos ?

Después de pedir a los testigos que volvieran a la casa , Camille prosiguió

Thomas Abrington , 31 años , empresario, hijo del famoso Rupert Abrington. Dueño de una cadena de cafeterías del Reino Unido.

Si , los mejores cappucinos del mundo se toman ahí- apunto Humphrey y otra vez los recuerdos de su nostálgica Londres volvían a su mente.- Perdón - se disculpo.

Si.. bueno - continuo Camille- llegaron ayer se iban a quedar una semana de vacaciones, con él llegaron Emma Riley , su novia , su mejor amigo Ben Oliver, su amiga y directora de marketing Marie Laure y una empleada que siempre los acompaña en sus vacaciones Anna.

El cuerpo de la victima presentaba una extraña marca en el pecho en forma circular -como si fuera un plato- comento Dwayne

Humphrey se agacho a examinar el cuerpo , enseguida pudo sentir el perfume floral de Camille a solo unos pocos centímetros de él. Se quedo unos instantes inmóvil , en blanco, disfrutando de su aroma, hasta que ella dijo :

-Esta sin duda debe de ser la causa de la muerte, un golpe seco y mortal directo al corazón-

-Si Camille, tienes razón- e intento mirarla con normalidad, evitando sus ojos.

Luego de que Fidel extrajera el contenido de los bolsillos de la victima y se llevaran el cadáver para la autopsia , decidió empezar con las declaraciones de los testigos.

Mientras miraba a Camile dirigirse a la casa; Humphrey pensaba en como había momentos en que las ansias le ganaban. Cada vez le era mas difícil retener el impulso de tomar su mano o incluso de abrazarla. La veía todos los días prácticamente a toda hora, lo que no ayudaba para nada a conservar su secreto. Sabia muy en el fondo que no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo mas, ella era la mujer de su vida , de eso estaba seguro . Pero después de su terrible ruptura con Sally y el echo de pensar que tal vez Camille pudiera rechazarlo le hacían perder valor y sentir miedo.


End file.
